Birthday Present
by Vegakitty
Summary: SxYxYY Yaoi! PWP You have been warned. It's Seto's b-day and Yami and Yugi give him the best present of all. blushes


Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or its characters and if I did you'd never see Seto or Bakura because they'd be tied to my bed. Muahahaha! ….ahem. Kidding! sweatdrop  
  
Warning: Yaoi!! And ::blush:: lemon-scented. My first so be gentle. Please. Aah! my cheeks won't stop turning red!! ::runs off::  
= on camera (you'll see)

Birthday Present  
  
Cream and royal blue dominated the spacious room, the expensive plush carpet and the rich oak furnishings surrounded the blue linen couch and the most comfortable recliner in existence. Lighting was provided by the large bay window and a couple of elegant lamps, both carrying blue accents. A very serene setting for the hardest working CEO of Kaiba Corp. Seto Kaiba had the old conference room connected to his office remodeled into an escape from the cut-throat world of his business. It was the only thing other than his mansion that was made by and for himself. Seto was proud.  
  
Glancing at the digital clock mounted on the wall, Seto sighed and crossed the threshold between his sanctuary and his office. Just as he sat at his desk his secretary entered on time, per usual, carrying his coffee and today's mail.  
  
"Good morning, Kaiba-sama," the older woman greeted.  
  
Kaiba grunted in return. "King-san."  
  
To others the response may have seemed a little gruff and rude, but Michelle King knew better. After three cups of a coffee, he would be much more social. Or as social as Seto Kaiba could get.  
  
"At nine o' clock you have a meeting with InterGame to discuss the online Duel Monsters game, then you have to go over a few documents dealing with future franchises…"  
  
Seto only half listened as his secretary listed his schedule. They both knew he was aware of his responsibilities but it was just standard procedure. Not concerned with appearing rude, Seto turned his chair around to look out of his window at the city below. He saw normal teenagers hurrying to school and imagined how they spent their birthdays. Yes, the young multibillionaire was spending his birthday cooped up at work. Presents and such had lost their novelty to Seto but another birthday spent surrounded by paperwork instead of friends and people who cared about him was beginning to tear at him.  
  
"Ano… Kaiba-sama?"  
  
Shaken from his thoughts, Seto spun back around to face his secretary. "Yes?"  
  
"You have a package marked important."  
  
"Leave it on the desk. That is all."  
  
"Yes Kaiba-sama." Ms. King bowed and exited the room but before the door closed she glanced back at Seto, bent over a folder and sipping his coffee and smiled. "Happy Birthday, Kaiba-sama."  
  
Seto heard the whispered words and looked up, but only saw the door slide shut. He continued with his work, but couldn't erase the smile that danced on his lips for the rest of the morning.  
  
Seven hours, three meetings, and four headache pills later Seto Kaiba decided that someone up there was set on making his birthday as miserable as possible. The amount of work was the same, but the work ethic wasn't there. It was as if something in him just refused to get on track and so the world took it upon itself to attack him at every turn. Finally escaping to his personal paradise, he unceremoniously flopped down on the couch and stared at the ceiling. He heaved a sighed and closed his eyes. When he opened them he found his eyes had drifted to the package he received today sitting on the back of his recliner. The word IMPORTANT typed in bold red print glared at him from across the room. With the behavior of a twelve year old he rolled onto the floor and crawled over to the rectangular package, opening it and sliding out the contents. It was a VHS tape, and written on the label was "Happy Birthday Seto!" and a smiley face. Amused and curious, Seto lifted himself from the floor and used a remote control to set up his wall entertainment system. Inserting the tape and relaxing on the couch, he pressed 'play' and watched on his plasma screen.  
  
Static, static, static… a couch comes into focus and the camcorder shakes a bit, being set on a tripod.  
  
"You're not doing it right."  
  
"Then you do it."  
  
Seto identified the voices as Yugi and Yami, respectively, and became even more interested.  
  
The camera steadied and Yugi gave a triumphant laugh.  
  
"Show off," Yami mutters.  
  
Yugi came around and sat on the couch and waves at the camera.  
  
"Hey Seto! Come here Yami."  
  
Yami sat next to Yugi and gave the camera a thumbs up.  
  
"Happy Birthday Seto."  
  
"We're supposed to say it together, Yami!"  
  
"Opps?"  
  
"Whatever. Anyway, hey Seto…"  
  
"You said that."  
  
Yugi smacked Yami's arm. "Oh shut up. Anyway we're just wishing you a happy birthday. I know you can't get away from work, even if it a special day but Yami and me thought it would be cool if we sent you a present."  
  
"He thought it was 'cool' I'm just here cause I live here."  
  
"That's not true Seto! He wanted to do it too."  
  
"Only to challenge you to a duel. Thursday at six o' clock, at… Ow!"  
  
Yugi again smacked Yami's arm. "Cut it out Yami. That's not nice."  
  
"I was only joking."  
  
"Well it's not funny either."  
  
Seto watched the two spiky-haired young men bicker back and forth with an amused expression. It was as if they forgot about the camera entirely and were focused on themselves. It was cute, not that he'd tell them that. He simply sat back and admired the relationship between the two petite boys. The rivalry between Yami and Seto had long been settled and the two only dueled for the public or privately among friends. Though public battles Yami always won, in private Seto had his share of victories. Yugi, on the other hand, had become a close friend and, to Seto's embarrassment, a crush. The boy's bright outlook on life was refreshing and the young businessman found him very attractive. And realizing it was a package deal, Yami too had been occupying his thoughts and dreams. So Seto enjoyed the display the two boys put on as they recapped everything he had missed while running his business from Joey's new girlfriend to Serenity and Tristian's one year anniversary. He was almost regretful when they began to bring it to a close.  
  
"Well," Yugi said while tapping his chin, cutely. "I think that's it. We hope to see you this weekend."  
  
"Yeah, it's no fun watching Joey and Tristian fight without someone to make witty comments to without being hit for being mean." Yami gave Yugi a significant glare, that went ignored.  
  
"I have no idea what you are talking about."  
  
"Sure. See ya around Seto." Yami got up to turn off the camera while Yugi waved bye.  
  
But the camera never cut off.  
  
"Is it off?" Yugi asked, stretching his arms over his head.  
  
"Yeah, it's off." Yami replied.  
  
Seto was confused. Why was it still running? Did Yami lie or did he really not know how to turn off the camera?  
  
"Great. I really hope Seto watches it tomorrow. You now how busy he gets."  
  
"I know, but that is why we'll send it as important. He couldn't possibly ignore that." Yami returned to the couch and pulled Yugi close to him. Yugi went willingly and planted a gentle kiss on Yami's lips before smiling angelically up at him. Yami smirked at his little light and leaned down to capture those temping lips once more, pulling the smaller boy up to straddle his waist.  
  
Ok. Seto knew this was a mistake. They left the camera on accidentally, so he should just get up and turn it off before they realize what happened and they get embarrassed… in a few moments. Seto sat up and watched very closely.  
  
Yugi's cheeks reddened at the obvious suggestion and found himself tempted to respond in kind but he decided it would be more fun to tempt Yami was well. So he sat back and gently rocked his hips, a preview of future acts to come. Yami leaned back on his elbows and let his head roll back as a low, throaty moan drifted from his mouth and went straight to the juncture between Yugi's legs. And in the leather they were both wearing it was plain to see the state they were in.  
  
Seto watched the pair rock together in a trance, unable to look away from the sensual act. It was one of his many fantasies to watch the show those two would put on for him. And now it was a reality. But he really should turn it off… in a few minutes.  
  
Yugi got impatient and finally decided to get down to business. With nimble fingers, he unzipped the tight leather vest his darkness was wearing and pushed it off his shoulders exposing to the Seto the wide expanse of sun-kissed skin the pharaoh possessed. Then he too shed his own leather vest, revealing his tanned form as well. The pharaoh latched onto Yugi's slim hips and rocked him back, following him back until he was pinned under him on the couch; an obviously practiced move, judging by the look on both faces. Yami busied himself with planting kisses and licks along Yugi's exposed chest, taking his time teasing each nipple to a pert nub and wringing little moans and sighs from his willing captive. His hands traveled further down as his tongue toyed with Yugi's navel and slid the his pants down smooth thighs, baring that delicate flesh and the evidence of his passion. Yugi, with his cheeks flushed and his hair tousled, released a deep sigh/moan as Yami's hot breath tickled his manhood in the most intimate way. His hands reached blindly for a something to brace himself and he settled for the couch cushions.  
  
Oh. My. Gods. Seto couldn't take anymore. This was a mistake. They never meant for it to record this much. He stood up to manually stop and remove the tape when his eyes widened and his jaw dropped at the image he caught on the screen.  
  
Yami parted the trembling thighs of his love and leaned down over the part that called to him. Then he turned his head and looks directly at the camera… and smiled. Leered was more like it. Then he winked, licked his lips and descended on his lover.(1)  
  
Seto couldn't believe it. Yami left the camera on purposely. And thanks gods he did. Seto fell back on the couch and gazed at the screen as little Yugi made the most sinfully delicious sounds under the talented Yami. Each coo, moan and scream went straight to Seto's aching need. He didn't know how it got there, but as Yugi cried out his completion, his hand brought him to nirvana where he was with the two beauties on the screen, drawing out such sounds from their delectable mouths. Never was he so glad his walls were soundproof; he had never been so loud about such activities as he was right now. As time began again and he drifted back to earth, his eyes focused on the screen in time to see Yami scoop up Yugi in his arms and take him somewhere, probably to their room.   
  
A few moment later Yami return and sat down on the couch directly in front of the camera and smirked. He made of a big show of cleaning his fingers and his mouth with that oh so talented tongue of his. He then sprawled out a bit, drawing Seto's attention to his crotch and the impressive bulge settled there.  
  
"Enjoy the show?"  
  
Seto nodded, dumbly, not even caring that Yami couldn't tell.  
  
"I bet you did. You should really make time to come see us Seto. Maybe we could all play together." The Egyptian rose from his seat and walked to the camera, bringing his lower regions closer and closer to the lens. With a decidedly wicked chuckled the camera clicked off and the screen went black.  
  
It was silent in the room for a long time. The only sounds were the harsh pants of the most powerful man in Japan. A man pushed to his sexually frustrated limits. A man tempted beyond all reason. A man in a VERY awkward position. A man who's leaving work early. Seto Kaiba called his secretary and quickly left the building. He immediately went to his home and practically ran to his room. Thankfully, Mokuba was still in school.

* * *

Yami leaned against the outside of the bathroom door, trying to coax his hikari out so they could talk face to face. "Yugi, for the last time, it isn't that bad."  
  
"How can you say that?!" shrieked a mildly hysterical voice.  
  
"You've seen the way he looks at us. And I know for a fact you have feelings for him. I just saved us a lot of trouble and misunderstandings."  
  
"But still, "Yugi whined, "You have to use tact and subtlety in matters of the heart." He pulled the door opened and glared at Yami. "You don't send them homemade porn!" He slammed the door before Yami could get a word in edgewise. "I don't think I've ever been so embarrassed in my life," he muttered.  
  
Yami shook his head and sighed, running his hands through his ruffled hair. When he and Yugi had finished "other activities" and they were cuddling in bed, he asked Yugi if making the tape for Seto was because of the feelings he had for the CEO. Yugi admitted, shyly, that he had fallen for Seto a while back but was perfectly happy with Yami in his life. Yami related times that he had caught the brunette watching both of they closely, with the love and lust in his eyes. Yugi had taken the information very well and had begun planning ways to seduce Kaiba when Yami had told him it wasn't necessary since he had already taken care of it. Yugi asked how and once Yami told him about the leaving the camera on he blushed so deeply he invented a new shade of red. He scrambled out of the bed and frantically paced the room, listing everything he did wrong before retreating the bathroom in an embarrassed fit. Not the reaction Yami was expecting.  
  
The doorbell rang and Yami went to answer it, having not luck with Yugi at the moment. The deliveryman handed him a package and had him sign for it. Yami retuned upstairs and knocked on the bathroom door, reading the address on the package.  
  
"Hikari, we got a package."  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"It's from Seto."  
  
The door opened and Yugi stuck his head out. He glanced at the small package and snatched it from Yami, ignoring the knowing smirk that graced the Egyptian's lips. He opened it and a VHS tape slid out into his hands. (2) Yugi and Yami looked at each other, one worried the other curious. They put the tape in the VCR, pressed 'play' and sat on the couch.  
  
A black screen, then a image of a plush armchair blinked onto the television. Seto steps from behind the camera and takes a seat in the chair, legs crossed and hands clasped before his face. He glares at the camera, his face stony.  
  
Yugi shoulders slump a bit. "He doesn't even want to do this in person. He doesn't want to see us again."  
  
Yami remained quiet, eyes fixed in the screen. He takes Yugi's hand, to comfort him.  
  
"I admit that was the most… interesting birthday present I've received in quite some time, Yugi, Yami. And it has caused a problem…"  
  
Yugi tensed for the inevitable destruction of their friendship.  
  
Yami waited.  
  
Seto moved his hands from his face, revealing it to be quite flushed. Then uncrossed his legs and gestured to his tented pants and the noticeable discomfort he was in.   
  
"You seem to have left me in a very uncomfortable position. And I believe, in spirit of my birthday, that you should take care of this problem for me."  
  
Yugi froze; mouth open, eyes wide, and highly aroused.  
  
Yami eyes darkened with lust, which he felt radiating from Yugi through their link. Just as the twin-like duelist rose to seek out their new lover, the tape continued.  
  
"There's not need to leave. I'll come to you, so to speak. Turn around." and then the screen went black.  
  
Yami and Yugi turned around in unison and saw the deliveryman standing behind the couch. He tilted back his head and took his hat off, ruffling his auburn hair and presenting the two with the pleasing sight of a disheveled Seto Kaiba. The two on the couch couldn't tell which was more arousing; Seto's recorded message or him standing there decked out in worker wear. He wore a snap-up jumper suit, opened, baring his muscled chest hugged by a clingy white beater, fingerless gloves and boots.(3)  
  
Yami didn't waste a second and hopped over the couch, crashing into the open arms of the disguised man and capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. Their tongues battled almost violently for dominance when Yami finally gave in and fell against Seto's chest, clenching his uniform in his fists. Seto gripped his waist and pulled him close enough to feel each other's excitement. He then nipped at his neck, taking pleasure in the heated moans he was causing. He lowered himself to the juncture between the pharaoh's neck and shoulder and bit down gently, causing Yami to hiss, grinding against him. Over Yami's shoulder Seto's lust-filled eyes met Yugi, his eyes clouded.  
  
Yugi watched the fiery display of passion with the eyes of a voyeur. He was positive this was the most erotic sight he had seen in his young life. And from the look burning in Seto's eyes as he worked Yami over, it wasn't the last. Not by a long shot. In a trance, he walked around the couch and stood behind Yami and took a deep, shuddering breath. Feeling Yugi's eagerness pulsing over their mental link, Yami reluctantly extracted himself from Seto's embrace and moved aside, panting and flushed. Seto straightened to his full height and looked down at Yugi, his eyes smoldering with repressed emotions, begging for the shorter young man to set them free. Yugi rose up on his toes as Seto bent to seize his petal-soft lips. The innocence, the sweetness of the kiss seared the souls of all. But nothing so passion-filled could remain innocent for long, and it was Yugi that turned up the heat. Wrapping his arms around Seto's neck, he deepened the kiss and leapt up to wrap his legs around his waist. Seto, not missing a beat, clutched Yugi's rear, massaging the firm globes, making Yugi almost squeal with delight. Breaking the kiss with Yugi, Seto grabbed Yami's chin and lightly kissed him.  
  
"Go lock the door." And with that he let Yugi point him the direction of the bedroom.  
  
Yami smirked as he did as he was told, for once. As he turned to follow the other two he spotted the camcorder on the coffee table. A devious plan formed in his mind and he grabbed it, then raced to his lovers.  
  
Fin  
  
Vega: ::blushing furiously:: Oh my gods! I can believe I just wrote that!  
  
Wufei: ::blushing as well:: Me either. What made you write that again?  
  
Vega: I was bored at 11:07pm. And I outlined it a long time ago. It just… happened!  
  
Wufei: Well… could this "just happen" to me too?  
  
Vega: ::blushes more::  
  
Notes  
  
(1) Can't tell anymore. No more NC-17 rating, remember?  
  
(2) De ja vu anyone?  
  
(3) You can NOT tell me the thought of Seto Kaiba in workman clothes is not sexy! You can't!  
  
Feed the 'blushing' authoress.  
  
V 


End file.
